


Uthando lwakho luyinkolo yami

by santigold96



Series: Ngikubona kimi. [23]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngikubona kimi. [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753





	Uthando lwakho luyinkolo yami

"Futhi sikhuluma ngobani ngempela, nkosikazi yami?" Wabuza, yize uBrienne esola ukuthi useyayazi impendulo.

"Awudingi ukushada nami ukuze uhlale eTarth noma ugcine umsebenzi wakho." Ubaba uyakwazisa futhi ...

"Ucabanga ukuthi ngilapha nawe ngoba anginayo enye indawo engingaya kuyo?" Wayethule; Yebo, lowo mbono wawusungene emqondweni wakhe kaningana. Brienne, angibanjwanga ngeCasterly Rock njengoba ubukeka uyakholelwa. Ngithathe isinqumo sokuyidlulisela eTrion ukuba lapha nawe.

Ugwinya nje engazi ukuthi athini, ubesola isikhathi eside ukuthi kukhona amfihlela okuthile, kepha ubengakaze acabange ukuthi yinto enjalo.

"Ngabe yilokhu okufunayo?" Ngabe ufuna ukubhidliza umshado wethu, Brienne? Izwi lakhe lalihamba kancane futhi lizolile, kepha hhayi ngaphandle kwamakhaza athile.

"Ngiyazi ukuthi abantu besilisa banezidingo nokuthi awuzizwa ufisa ukubenelisa." Ngiyazi ukuthi angilona uhlobo lowesifazane ogcizelela lezo zifiso futhi nami ngiyakwazi futhi ngiyazi ukuthi uma nje ngingunkosikazi wakho, noma ngabe ngegama kuphela, ngeke ufune abanye abantu besifazane futhi… ”Wamgqolozela umkhono wengubo yakhe ecijile. ngokulangazela okukhulu. Bengidinga ukuthembeka.

Wayazi ukuthi akuyona i-naivete eyamenza waqiniseka ukuthi akekho omunye umuntu wesifazane empilweni kaJaime, wayemazi kahle futhi ukuthi kufanele amazi.

"Uyaphila, Brienne?" Wabuza, esukuma eza kuye ukuze amhlole eduze.

Wambamba ngesandla wamletha ewindini ukuze alifunde kahle, wambuka kuzo zonke izigaba, kusukela ekhanda kuye ezinzwaneni, uBrienne wanikina ikhanda edidekile. Kungazelelwe kuzwakale sengathi ihhashi lihlolwa ngaphambi kokunikeza intengo ephansi.

"Ukhulume ne-Septon, ngabe nawe ukhulume nenkosi?" Ubuzile, abeke isandla sakhe okhalweni, kepha okungaphezu kokukhonkotha ubukeka sengathi ubala isisindo sakhe.

—Kanjani? Wayengaliqondi nelilodwa igama lokuthi kwenzekani.

"Ukhulume nenkosi ngalokhu?" Waphinda.

"Yebo ..." wahlebeza, ecwebezela cishe njengosuku, izinyanga ezimbalwa ezedlule, lapho ethula le ndaba nekhanda elidala. Wamangala kakhulu ukuthi mina nawe asizange ... hhayi manje ...

UBrienne ubuyela emuva, kude nokukhanya ethembeni elingenamsebenzi lokuthi uJaime akambonanga ukuqhuma kwakhe. Wayeseqonda ukuthi umyeni wakhe uyamnakekela yize engamfuni njengowesifazane, kepha ubengafuni ukuthi aphoqeleke ukuthi aphile kanjena.

"Jaime, kulungile." Ngiyaqonda ukuthi awungifuni ngale ndlela. ”Wazama ukuqinisa izwi lakhe futhi wafihla izinhlungu ezamehlelayo ngenxa yesimo sakhe.

Kwamangaza ukuthi ubemamatheka kubonakala ukuthi wayehlekisa.

"Ngaphambi kokuthi sishade, inkosi ingitshele ukuthi uzodinga isikhashana ukuze ngikuyise embhedeni." Bengingafuni ukukuxhaphaza, noma ukuthi uzizwe ucindezelwe. "Bengifuna ukulinda kuze kube yilapho usulungile," avume ngaphandle kokususa isandla sakhe manje esesiphumule kahle okhalweni.

"Ngeke ngibe ngcono kunamanje." Ngizwa kahle —ngiyaqiniseka ukuthi ubheke phansi.

UBrienne wabubula futhi waluma umlomo wakhe. Ubuye wasola ukuthi le ngxoxo ayikaze ivunyelwe ngu-Septa Roelle. Kwakuzwakala sengathi uzimisele ukufinyelela kulolo hlobo lokusondelana naye.

Futhi iqiniso ... kwaba.

Wayesechithe amahora amaningi ecabanga ukuthi iminwe kaJaime izizwa kanjani esikhunjeni sakhe, ecabanga ukuthi ubanga intamo yakhe futhi egogezela ezindlebeni zakhe njengoba wayevame ukubona ukuthi amadoda ekamu enza izingxoxo zokucoboshisa.

Ngenkathi ezwa ukuthi ubuso bakhe ngeke busabonakala, wamthatha ngesilevu wamthola embheka ngendlela efanayo naleyo ayebuke ngayo izikhathi zakhe zokudla: ngokuthula nangokulamba. Mhlawumbe yilokho ababekubiza ngokuthi inkanuko, kodwa wayengeke asho impela ngoba babengakaze bambheke ngale ndlela.

UJaime wamanga njalo, kepha bekungukuqabula okungekho emsebeni, ebunzini noma ukuxubha okuthambile kwezindebe. Wayibamba, yathatha izandla zayo, yamthinta ngokwemvelo futhi ngokuzithemba, njengoba ayengakwenza udadewabo, yize yayingafani ncamashi nokuthi wayenodadewabo. Vele bengithi ngiyamthanda kaningi futhi bekubonakala eqotho.

UBrienne akazange amangale kakhulu lapho esondela ezindebe zakhe, ukumangala lapho ukuqabula kwakhe kujula kuze kube yilapho eqine kakhulu kuneyokuqala amnika yona lapho evumela ukuthi aye kuye ezingadini zikaNeverfall. Isandla sakhe sangena ngezingubo zakhe saze sangqubuza esikhunjeni sakhe njengoba sasingakaze senze ngaphambili.

Kepha ngokuzumayo wasuka kuye, waphela umoya nobuso bakhe obuthukuthele bumunikeza ukumamatheka kwakhe okubi.


End file.
